Her World
by CRONUx
Summary: What happens when Levy asks Gajeel to go with her to the library?


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail._

**Her World**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Gajeel groaned as he pressed his pillow closer to his sensitive ear, trying to block out the annoying noise. However, the knocking wouldn't stop and he finally decided to give up. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the door before opening it. There, standing on his doorstep was the blue haired shrimp, Levy. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what it was that she wanted.

''What is it shrimp?'' He asked grumpily, mad at her for interrupting his sleep. Levy blushed while she played with her fingers. ''Well, you see... I was wondering if...'' She paused for a moment. ''Spit it out already.'' Gajeel rolled his eyes at her. ''I was wondering if you would like to go to the library with me...?'' His eyes widened in surprise at the shrimp's request. She wanted to go to the library with _him_, of all people? He chuckled.

After a few minutes of thinking about his answer, he finally decided. ''Alright. I'll go.'' Levy looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, causing him smirk in return. To be honest, he didn't feel like going to a place full of boring, old, dusty books, but he somehow felt like he couldn't turn her down. So Gajeel decided he would go to with her, even if he didn't really want to. Besides, maybe it would turn out to be an interesting experience. A few seconds later, Gajeel walked out of the house and they both headed for the library.

Gajeel and Levy were walking through the streets of Magnolia, talking about random stuff and making fun of each other as they went along. Gajeel laughed while Levy kept on talking about the book she had just finished reading. Apparently, it was a typical romance story with princesses and princes and all that crap. He wondered how something such as plain and simple as books could make someone feel so excited and happy. Thoughts and questions filled his mind as he kept walking, but Levy's sudden voice stopped him.

''Gajeel. We're here.'' Said person looked down at the blunette standing in front of him. ''Oh yeah. Sorry.'' He replied. They both entered the building and were greeted by an old lady who Gajeel assumed was the librarian. ''Hello Levy-chan. It's nice to see you again.'' The old lady smiled at Levy before turning her head to look at Gajeel. ''And who might this be?'' She asked. ''Olivia-san, this is Gajeel. Gajeel, this is Olivia-san. She owns the library.'' Levy introduced them, answering Olivia's question. ''Is he your boyfriend?'' She asked. Gajeel and Levy blushed at Olivia's sudden question. ''N-no, Olivia-san, Gajeel and I are just friends.'' The older woman chuckled before walking away. ''That's what they all say at first!''

After the incident, they both made their way to a bunch of bookshelves at the back of the building. Levy looked around, occasionally picking out a book and looking at it for a few seconds before putting it back where it was. After she had finally decided on a book, she turned her attention to him. She walked over to him and slowly handed him the book in her hands. Gajeel just stared at the object in his hands. ''And what exactly do you expect me to do with this?'' She rolled her eyes. ''Read it.'' He stayed quiet, wondering if the girl was actually serious. ''Shrimp, I thought I told you I don't like to read.'' He said. ''Oh come on! Just read it! I promise you'll like it!'' She yelled, trying to convince him.

Gajeel stood there, asking himself if he should give it a try or not. ''Fine. I will.'' Levy smiled up at him. He sat down on a random chair and started reading, eventually getting lost in the book.

* * *

It had been three hours, and Gajeel _still _couldn't put down the book. ''Gajeel, we've been here for _hours_, can we please leave?'' He shook his head, making the blunette sigh in disappointment. He just couldn't stop reading; it was far too interesting. The story was full of adventures and mysteries and all of the characters were so funny and original. All of it just made the book perfect.

Half an hour later, Gajeel finally finished the book and closed it. He took a glance at the shrimp, who had fallen asleep next to him. ''Hey, shrimp. Wake up.'' Levy opened her eyes lazily and looked at Gajeel. ''You're finally done?'' He nodded. They stood up and walked out of the library. ''You know, I never expected you to get so carried away. I'm going to tell the whole guild tomorrow. Everybody's going to be so surprised!'' She giggled, causing him to groan.

But deep down inside, Gajeel felt like he had seen a small part of the shrimp's world. And that thought just made him feel happy.

**The End**


End file.
